Survivor: Kiribati
Survivor: Kiribati is the second season of the Saga Survivor Series. The game was played from August 25, 2012 through October 17, 2012 and episodes were released in mid-june 2015. Hosted by dust1330, it consisted of 39 days of gameplay with 16 competitors. The two initial tribes were Nonouti (yellow) and Tarawa (purple) - names come from islands in Kiribati -. They were eventually merged into the Marakei tribe when ten contestants remained. The winner is Angelia Layton. =Contestants= =Season Summary= The season began with Jeff Probst dividing the castaways in two tribes : Nonouti and Tarawa. On Nonouti, Shawn started an alliance of four with himself, Elyse, Tom, and Na'Onka. As the game progressed, Tom also made individual alliances with most of the tribe, making him the puppet master. However, their tribe were stuck with a weak link : Neleh. She couldn't do any challenge right, and had trouble fitting socially with her tribe mates. Being their reason of losing their first challenge, she was voted out first. On Tarawa, an alliance named "SPAM" was created. It included Angelia, Matty, Pete, and Shannon. When they lost the second immunity challenge, one member of their tribe, Lindsey, was evacuated for medical reasons. This evened both tribes at seven members each. On their third immunity challenge, Jeff revealed that even though there is a tribal immunity in play, there would also be an individual immunity necklace in play for one member of each tribe, but this could require to work against your tribe as well. While Nonouti (and Dave) landed victory on that immunity challenge, they also helped Nina from the Tarawa tribe to win the individual immunity, which she needed to survive. Back to camp, Cochran and Shawn were both suspected by their tribe mates for going for the individual immunity instead of helping their tribe win, and this was going to cost both of their games for the next two rounds. The tribes were once again even at six members each. The castaways walked into the challenge field expecting a classic tribe switch, but they got surprised when their tribe remained the same. With Nonouti winning the last two tribal immunity challenges, Tarawa eliminated Parvati, followed by Nina, for being in the minority. All members of the SPAM alliance remained alive as the four remaining Tarawa. On Day 19, the tribes merged six to four as Marakei. After the merge feast, Na'Onka and Frosti solidified an alliance and compared notes about the game. They came to the conclusion that Tom has been playing the entire Nonouti tribe. They immediately jumped ship to Tarawa to blindside him. When they got back to camp, all hell broke loose. Gina and Na'Onka yelled at each other in front of the entire tribe, to which point Dave included himself in the fight. Shannon also got into it and started bullying Dave for acting fake at the previous tribal council, and later on, about his homosexuality. After Dave won an immunity challenge, Gina was eliminated, becoming the first member of the jury. After losing the next immunity challenge, Dave came back to camp, and tensions rised when he tried to sabotage the camp, and all hell broke loose again. He was eliminated from the game. This finally gave Tarawa the numbers advantage of 4 to 3. They begun plotting against the person who helped them, Na'Onka, but when she won immunity, they were forced to settle their target on Elyse. However, Shannon decided to make a move against Tarawa, and blindside Matty. They got back to camp, and another fight exploded between Shannon and Angelia/Pete about the decision he made. A rivalry between Shannon and Pete had also taken birth, because while Pete and Angelia were emotionally very close, Shannon was jealous of that relationship. On the next two votes, Pete won immunity, and with Shannon not wanting to eliminate Angelia, he remained loyal to his former tribe, sending the three remaining Nonouti home one by one : Elyse, Na'Onka, and finally, Frosti. At the final immunity challenge, Shannon pulled the win, and he cut Pete from the competition, leaving him and Angelia still alive on Day 39. They entered tribal council with a different reputation. Angelia was perceived as the seducer, and Shannon was perceived as the jerk. During the jury questioning, Shannon persisted to trash the jury members, leading to an unanimous vote for Angelia to win. =Episode Guide= * Reward invitees are in brackets. =Voting History= Notes: * 1. Lindsey was evacuated from the game for medical reasons. * 2. At the re-vote, everyone flipped their votes on Elyse.